Easter eggs and references
One of the most charming parts of this game are all the hidden pop culture references. Every time I play I seem to find new ones. Share ones you find here. Not sure best way to sort this. # Posters; Stoney, ref Rocky movie, Sport Sport in garage is Blood Sport, poster in bedroom is from Cobra. # The Protagonist's T-shirt got a similar design as the one in Forrest Gump where he wipes his face with a yellow shirt # All the characters are references to movies. Tyler Durden from Fight Club, Mickey from snatch, Mick is Rocky's trainer Mickey, Apu from the Simpsons, Casey is Steven Seagal's character from Under Siege, while sharing the same role as Casey Jones. Roy Jackson is a reference to Ray Jackson from Bloodsport. Kick Sloane is a reference to Eric Sloan from Kickboxer. Song Mo is a reference to Tong Po from Kickboxer. Fighter Dragon Ray is a reference to actor and athlete Don "The Dragon" Wilson. Fighter Rienhault is a reference to Jean Claude Van-Damme movie Lionheart. Crime Boss Don is an 8-bit version of Don Vito Corleone from The Godfather. Prison guard Morgan Red is a reference to Morgan Freeman's character Red from the Shawshank Redemption,Mack is a reference to Chuck fuck ass main # # Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle/ The Sewer Crocs and Racoon master. # Vincent Vega and Jules Winnfield from Pulp Fiction at the cafe. # Jay and Silent Bob outside grocery store # Mr. Clean owns the sporting good store # Silver's Gym refference to famous Gold's Gym in Venice California # Street Fighter characters: Ryu (Kin), Ken (Rio), Zangief (Ivangief) and Guile (Buile) are fighters. # Mortal Kombat; "Jax" is Kano, Sub-Zero (Sub-273) boss fight. The final ring in the game is one of the first film's island arenas. # Rey Maskerio (Rey Mysterio) in Ultimate Fights # The Sewer Crocs names are: Bill, Mark, Gabe and Steve may be referring to Bill Gates, Mark Zuckerberg, Gabe Newell and Steve Jobs. If this is the case, the fact that Gabe refuses to fight you and is the third brother, may be an allusion toward how Half Life 3 has yet to be released. # Din Kong is a reference to boxing promoter Don King. # Russian scene from Rocky 4. # Last verse of the game, "I am your father" is a direct reference to Star Wars. # Background theme of the final fight with your brother is based on the actual Mortal Kombat theme. # The potion vendor is a reference to Walter White from the serie Breaking Bad. # Bobo's quote at the beginning of the game is from Terminator 2. # The medallion is a reference to the movie Double Dragon, the two brothers from the movie - Billy and Jimmy - both having half of a Chinese talisman. # Bar in the game looks like bar from "Fight Club" # The Professional Multi Card is a reference to and shares the same design as Leeloo Dallas' "Multipass" from the "5th Element" # A-Team Van in garage of your house. # The head of the T-796 resembles a cyberman's head from Doctor Who. # The head of the T-797 resembles Robocop's head. # When you meet Potion Vendor for the first time, he says that potions make you "harder, better, faster, stronger". Should be reference to Daft Punk song. # Roy's house number is 42. This is a reference to Douglas Adams book series, The Hitchiker's guide to the Galaxy. # The Roof Scene is exact the same location like the start location of Duke Nukem 3D # Kulk Kogan is a reference to Hulk Hogan in the final celebrity fight. # The underground prison fights is a reference to the Undisputed series, where the lone protagonist must participate in fights in order to get released from their prison. # Master Bruce is a reference to Bruce Lee in the turf war or promoted fight segment. # Spider-man Clothes can be found during darkfist event in the roof # Crime Fighter Achievement is reference to Batman # Trouble in Litte China Achievement is reference to Big Trouble Little China (1978) # Street Fighter Achievement is reference to Street Fighter (game) # You can find Donatello suit (TMNT), Shredder suit (TMNT), Archaeologist suit (Indiana Jones), Raiden suit (MK), Sub-zero suit (MK), Champ Arcade (Karate Champ), Raphael Sai (TMNT),Casey Jones Hockey Mask (TMNT), Academy Award, in Mick office Category:Story & Spoilers Category:Miscellaneous